The Price Of Restoring The Lost Kingdom
by Joy-lovely
Summary: It is about the final battle of the ancient witches, and what happened after that....A bit BloomXSky xXONE SHOTXx


**Note: **I do not own winx club, nor a Bloom hater. I just thought of writing a tragedy, and I came out with this. I was thinking of writing Stella and Brandon, but they're too cute to be separate. So I'll just wrote Bloom and Sky.

* * *

**The Price Of Restoring The Lost Kingdom**

Deep in the Obsidian dimension, the winx are having a final battle with the evil ancient witches and Mandragora, in order to save their beloved boyfriends. After defeating the dark army of Mandragora's, they got hit onto the floor after the witches created a big and dark energy blast.

"Girls!" cried Helia, whom is now stucked inside a sticky substance.

"You little pixies, do you think you can defeat us?" yelled the 1st ancient witch.

The girls just fainted, unconsciously except for Bloom.

"Girls!" cried Bloom, "no please, I can't fight them alone!"

"No Bloom, you're not alone." Said a voice and Dafne's mask suddenly appeared.

"Dafne!" cried Bloom and she wore the mask, slowly she float up onto the air. Dafne suddenly appeared, and slowly possessed into Bloom's body.

"Dafne!" cried the witches, "Wasn't it enough for you to die once!"

"The power of Domino shall destroy you!" cried Bloom "Are you ready Dafne? ALL TOGETHER!"

Bloom and Dafne uses their powers to broke the sticky substance out from the boys, the boys then get ready their weapon and then begin to kill each of the monsters-insects.

"Sky, you better help your girl. We'll take care of these creatures!" cried Timmy

"Got it!" cried Sky, and he ran to Bloom after he gave another monster a stab.

While Bloom and Dafne were continuing to blast the witches off, she didn't notice that Mandragora was behind her, and she grabbed Bloom's neck.

"What, no!" cried Bloom struggling.

"You thought you have won, but instead you're going to be disappeared from this world for good!" cried Mandragora

"Bloom!" cried Sky "Don't hurt her!"

"Until you remove the sword here, and we'll consider." Said the 1st ancient witch, pointing at the glowing sword in front of Oritel. Sky then runs and climbed up to there without a 2nd thought, he ten begin to look at it.

"No Sky…" choked Bloom "Only a king with noble heart can hold it!"

Sky then looked at Bloom, he don't want to see Bloom suffering. He then put his hand on the sword, and then begins to pull it out.

"NO SKY, NO!"

After when Sky pulled out the sword, an electric shocked on Sky and makes his fall onto the ground, and went unconscious.

"Sky!" cried the guys

"NO!" Cried Bloom, just then a fire surrounded her, and it suddenly destroyed Mandragora. Bloom then turned and stared at the witches.

"Don't you think that you've won, princess." Said the 2nd ancient witch, "Whoever come to here shall die."

"In that case, I'll die with you witches!" Yelled Bloom, and a dragon suddenly surrounded her and the witches.

"What, NO!" cried the witches, and then Obsidian blew up, becoming into pieces of rocks. Just then, a light appeared from the above and Sky and the girls suddenly woke up. The army of Mandragora's was destroyed as well.

"What, happened?" asked Musa

"I don't know," replied Riven. Suddenly, they heard a cracking noise nearby. They turned and looked, it was Oritel whom just broke free from being his statute self, so as the rest of the Domino citizens.

"Erm, I think we better get out from here first! Portal open!" yelled Tecna, and there's a green big purple portal opened.

"Hurry, get in there!" yelled Tecna, the rest then rushed into the portal, there they reached Domino. Oritel looked at himself, as he can't believe that he's free.

"Your majesty," called Sky, "I think this belongs to you." He said handed the sword to Oritel, Oritel took it, and look at this young lad. Then suddenly, the sword was surrounded by blue flame, and it appeared a human figure.

"Marion!" he cried and the couple hugged each other. "Finally, the torture is over, it was terrible having you close and not being able to touch you."

"I was always with you, darling." Whispered Marion, and Oritel just smiled.

"But," said Marion "If only our daughters are here."

"Suddenly, a golden dust flow from the Sky, and then it created a human figure. It was Dafne.

"Mama, papa." She called out and ran to hug her parents.

"Dafne, I thought you're—dead." Cried Marion, Dafne were confused by her mother's words until she take a look at herself.

"I'm, back!" cried Dafne "I'm back again, I'm no longer a sprit!"

"Oh, Dafne!" cried her parents and they hugged each other again.

--

"Sky, girls." Cried another voice, all the people turned and look, they were surprised. Especially Sky.

"Bloom?" he cried, with his eyes wide opened.

"Sky!" cried Bloom and she ran and gave Sky a hug.

"Bloom, I thought you're gone."

"I won't be gone, till I've finish what I must do."

"What do you mean?" asked Sky, confused.

"Nothing, Sky." Replied Bloom, she then slowly walked towards Oritel and Marion.

"Dafne, she is?"

"Papa," said Dafne "You should know who she is, she's Bloom."

"Bloom?"

"She's…" cried Marion "She's, our little girl."

"Mama, papa!" cried Bloom, and she run to her parents and hugged them; she was so happy, very happy to be a family once again.

--

At night, there's a ball in Domino, to celebrate the rebirth of the realm. Bloom was in her room, along with her mother.

"It's been years," said Marion combing her daughter's hair. "And yet you still carried the smile of the little child."

"I thought I would never see you guys again, it's just like a nightmare to me." Said Bloom

"We had a same dream, too." Smiled Marion, put the comb onto the table.

"Could I have a word with my daughter?" called Oritel and he walked in, "Or do you want her all for yourself?"

"Papa!" cried Bloom walking to her father, giving him a hug.

"Little girl, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks papa,"

"Of course, I'm the one whom chose this dress." Added Marion

"But it lacks of something." Said Oritel and he took out something from a box, it was a crown.

"Papa, this is—"

"Your crown Bloom, every royalties have these." Said Oritel "From now on, you're not only our daughter, you're also the princess of Domino, the future queen." He said and puts the crown on Bloom's head.

"But father, the throne should be Dafne's. I can't rule this realm."

"Why Bloom?" asked Marion "You have abilities."

"But—"

"Papa, mama." Called Dafne. "We got to go."

"Come on Bloom, let's get ready." Said Oritel and he hold Bloom's hands, slowly walked out from this room.

--

"Sky, you look great today!" cried Nabu

"So as you," said Sky "It's being a long time since I've seen you."

"So Sky, have you got prepared?" asked Stella

"Brandon will help me." He replied, just then the music was played. And them Bloom and her family were walking down from the stairs.

"Bloom, there is a surprise for you." Said Oritel

"What surprised?" asked Bloom

"Just look in front of you." He replied, and Bloom were shocked of what she saw. It was Mike and Vanessa.

"Mum, Dad!" cried Bloom running to her adoptive parents and gave them a hug.

"You look fabulous tonight!" praised Mike "You're a true princess now!"

"For us you've always been one, even without all of this." Added Vanessa

"It's good to see you, the one last time." Said Bloom, and the couple got confused by her words.

"Here at Domino there's a rule which must be respected." Said Oritel held Bloom's hands.

"In every feast, the King and his daughter must open the dances." He added, Bloom then smiled at his father and begins to dance with him. After a while, they stopped.

"But maybe someone else wants to dance with you." Said Oritel and he walked off, Bloom then turned and looked, it was Sky.

"Sky…" cried Bloom, she slowly walk to Sky but then collapsed when she just take a few steps.

"Bloom!" cried Sky and he run to Bloom. He knee down and discovered that she was covered with a pool of blood.

"Bloom!" cried the rest, and they run to them. Sky then pick Bloom up, and hugged her tightly.

"Don't scare me, Bloom. You know I can't take these jokes."

"Get the doctor, quick!" cried Oritel

"No, papa." Whispered Bloom weakly, I don't think I can hold any longer."

"Bloom, no!"

"Sky, I want to ask you one question." Said Bloom struggling with her words. "How did you extract the sword?"

"Bloom, don't say anything. Just promise me that you'll get well!"

"Just tell me, Sky." Said Bloom again

"I'm, now the king of Earklyon." Said Sky, whom is crying now.

"No wonder, so that girl whom I met…"

"She's in charge of training me to be a king." Said Sky

"Sky, I wanted to go outside. Please carry me there."

"Sure, Sure!" cried Sky, and he carried Bloom up, the rest were worried so they followed the both of them. Sky then put Bloom down onto the soft, sweet-scent grasses.

"Sky, Domino is beautiful isn't it?" asked Bloom, lying on Sky's chest.

"Yes Bloom," cried Sky

"In order to restore my realm and destroying the witches, I've used my full power. And then, a tiny bit of my fairy dust to restore Dafne's owns self, and also to extend my life longer a bit."

"No Bloom, you will live with me till we're old." Said Sky, disbelief

"Sky, I look very ugly now right?" asked Bloom "Pale looks, white lips…"

"No Bloom, you're the most beautiful girl in the world," said Sky

"Sky, I felt cold."

"I'll hug you tight, please. Don't leave me and get well soon. Because—"

"What is it Sky?" asked Bloom

"Brandon, give me that thing." Ordered Sky, Brandon then walked towards him and handed Sky a small box.

"Sky this is…" Sky then open the box, it was a small emerald ring.

"Bloom, marry me." Proposed Sky "And live with me, together and forever."

"Sky," cried Bloom "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sky smiled, he then put the ring on Bloom's hand. And he also gave Bloom a kiss; slowly Bloom closed her eyes, filling with tears.

"Bloom, BLOOM!" cried Sky, shaking Bloom. "No, Bloom! You've promised to marry me, how could you leave me? Bloom! It's not over; please tell me it is not over. Bloom, please. I love you."

* * *

This is my 1st tragedy, hope everyone likes it. And please don't give me writer's block because of this, I'm 100 percent not a Bloom Sky hater, but indeed I'm a Sky hater xD

Review please!


End file.
